Destiny
by akira renmei
Summary: tanpa dia sadari keluarganya adalah penjahat kelas kakap. dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan seorang agen yang akan membunuh keluarganya. "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau main-main dengan 'the K'". Warn: newbie, OOC, summary tidak mendukung. chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: M SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Seberkas cahaya masuk ke kamar Naruko melewati jendela. Alarm jamnya sudah berbunyi beberapa kali tapi tetap saja dia tidak bangun. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamar Naruko.

"Naruko!" teriaknya. "Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat bangun! Nanti kamu telat!" katanya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruko.

Naruko tiba-tiba tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum itu dia berbalik kepada orang yang membangunkannya itu. "Makasih Anko-chan. Udah ngebangunin aku." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruko Namikaze adalah anak bungsu keluarga kaya Namikaze. Yang tadi membangunkannya adalah pembantunya, Anko. Anko sudah ada di rumahnya saat Naruko masih kecil, jadi dia akrab sekali dengan Anko. Naruko memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki, Kyubi dan Naruto. Naruto merupakan kakak kembarnya, sedang Kyubi bebeda delapan tahun dengannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruko bergegas menuju ruang makan. Dia berlari ke sana sambil mengikat rambutnya. Dan hasilnya ikatan rambutnya jadi acak-acakan.

Naruko akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal saat dia sampai di ruang makan. Ruang makannya cukup jauh dari kamarnya karena saking besarnya rumahnya itu. Tadinya dia mau pamitan saja ke orang tuanya, tapi ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk sarapan dulu.

"Otou-san jahat. Ga tau aku udah kesiangan ya?" kata Naruko

"Habis Naru selalu buru-buru kalo mau pergi sekolah. Otou-san jarang liat Naru. Jadi otou-san ingin liat kamu pas lagi sarapan,"kata Minato dengan wajah memelas. Wajah pemilik perusahaan Namikaze corp ini cuma bisa begitu dihadapan Naruko dan ibunya, Kushina. "tenang saja Naru. Nanti kau diantar Kakashi pergi ke sekolahnya."

Naruko menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan duduk di meja makan. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang manarik ikat rambutnya. Naruko menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

"Ikatan rambut mu berantakan. Sini aku benarkan," kata kakak kembarnya, Naruto, dengan senyum simpul. "Harusnya kamu menjaga kerapihan rambutmu saat ke sekolah."katanya sambil membenarkan ikatan rambut Naruko.

Naruko menggelembungkan pipinya. "Namanya juga telat wajar dong kalo acak-acakan."

"Kalo kamu sekolahnya bareng aku ga akan telat. Tapi sayang kamu malah milih sekolah lain."

"Urusan beda sekolah ga usah diungkit-ungkit lagi deh. Aku kan udah sekolah di sana selama satu semester"

Naruko dan Naruko dari TK sampai SMP sekolahnya sama terus. Tadinya saat SMA juga mereka akan berada di sekolah yang sama, Suna International School, tapi Naruko memilih masuk SMA Konoha. Padahal di Suna lebih bagus, dengan segala fasilitas yang mewahnya, ketimbang dengan Konoha yang hanya sekolah negeri biasa. Naruto ngotot banget ga mau Naruto beda sekolah dengannya. Dengan segala alasan diberikan agar Naruko tidak masuk Konoha. Tapi usahanya sia-sia dan akhirnya Naruko masuk Konoha.

Naruko melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisa. Kalau dia ga naik bis sekarang, dia pasti telat ke sekolah dan akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh guru biologi yang galak dan jelek, Orochimaru.

"Tenang Naru. Nikmati saja makananmu. Kamu nanti diantar Kakashi ke sekolah biar ga telat," kata Minato.

Naruko tidak punya pilihan lain jadi dia mengiyakan ayahnya. Padahal dia paling ga suka diantar karena mobil yang dipakai untuk mengantarnya adalah mobil mewah dan itu pasti akan menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

Setelah selesai makan Naruko langsung pergi dari ruang makan. "Otou-san, oka-san, onii-san aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruko sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati Naru. Setelah selesai sekolah langsung pulang ya!" kata Minato.

Karena terburu-buru Naruko tidak sempat mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya. Dia langsung pergi ke tempat parkir bersama Kakashi, pembantunya.

Ruang makan menjadi sepi ketika Naruko pergi.

"Dimana aniki (kakak laki-laki tertua) ayah?" kata Naruto memecah keheningan. "Apa dia masih di Amerika atau masih di Eropa?"

"Ga keduanya. Dia ada di Jepang sekarang. Dia sedang mengurus perpindahan senjata di sekolah Naru,"jawab Minato

"Pantas saja otou-san menyuruh Naru pulang cepat."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ga mau anak kesayanganku terlibat hal seperti ini,"kata Minato. "Kushina-chan ayo kita ke kamar." Lalu Minato pergi ke kamar bersama Kushina ke kamar.

Tanpa Naruko sadari keluarganya adalah penjahat kelas kakap. Ayahnya, Minato, menjadi pemimpin kelompok kejahatan bernama Kurama. Oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya Minato disebut "Yellow Flash" atau "Flash" karena Minato adalah pembuat bom yang handal dan dia selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi atau agen-agen yang mengejarnya.

Ibunya, Kushina, adalah seorang sniper handal dan yang terbaik di kelompok itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa lepas dari bidikan Kushina. Kushina disebut "Rose".

Sedangkan Kyubi yang disebut "Red" dianggap sebagai bawahan Minato yang paling dekat dengannya, kadang dia juga menggantikan ayahnya memimpin Kurama.

Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh handal yang disebut "Killer Knight" atau "Knight". Sekali Minato memerintahkannya untuk membunuh seseorang, dia akan membunuhnya dengan tanpa bukti sedikit pun.

Anko dan Kakashi merupakan salah satu anggota Kurama. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga rumah Minato dan menjaga Naruko.

Minato tidak memberi tahu semua ini kepada Naruko untuk melindunginya karena dia terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah.

Naruko berlari ke kelasnya. Gara-gara Orochimaru dia harus ketinggalan satu jam pelajaran karena dia di suruh membersihkan halaman. Naruko berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia takut dimarahi lagi oleh gurunya. Dia sudah sering telat.

Naruko menarik nafas. Dia berharap semoga gurunya tidak sedang bad mood. Lalu dia membuka pintunya.

Di hadapannya terlihat seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dengan mata onix-nya yang menatap Naruko. Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Naruko. Saat itu, waktu bagaikan terhenti bagi Naruko.

Naruko diam mematung di depan kelas.

"Kamu siapa ya?" kata pria itu masih dengan senyum sama dengan tadi.

Teman sekelasnya tertawa karena Naruko masih diam mematung terpaku melihat pria itu.

"Namikaze Naruko," kata Naruko malu.

"Oh, kamu yang suka telat itu." Kata pria itu lagi. Naruko semakin malu karena itu. "Cepat masuk. Kita belum terlalu jauh membahas materi."

Naruko masuk ke kelas dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Lalu pria itu melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Sakura, siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruko ke Sakura.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha, guru bahasa inggris yang baru. Kenapa kamu telat lagi Naru?" kata Sakura.

"Otou-san menyuruhku sarapan dulu jadi aku terlambat. Kadang aku sebal dengan sikap Otou-san."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar Naruko. Naruko sering sekali telat dan penyebabnya itu tak lain adalah ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Itu tandanya sekolah sudah selesai.

"Naru kamu mau pulang bareng aku, ga?" tanya Sakura.

"Ga, makasih. Aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus di kerjakan," jawab Naruko.

"Oke. Jangan sampai pulang malam ya! Bye Naru!" kata Sakura yang kemudian pergi bersama Tenten dan Hinata, teman Naruko yang lain.

Setelah mereka pergi Naruko kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan. Lalu dia mulai membuka buku dan mengerjakan PR-nya. Naruko ga bisa mengerjakan PR di rumah, dia susah konsentrasi kalau berada di rumah.

Sesaat Naruko mulai merasa mengantuk. Naru mencoba untuk tidur sejenak.

Tapi dia tertidur sampai malam. Petugas perputakaan tidak membangunkannya karena dia tidak melihat Naruko yang berada di pojok. Saat Naruko terbangun, dia kaget sekali dan dengan buru-buru membereskan bukunya.

"Gawat! Aku ketiduran lagi di sekolah. Pasti Otou-san akan marah kalau aku tidak cepat pulang,"kata naruko sambil mencari HP-nya. Setelah beberapa lama dia baeu menyadari kalau HP-nya dia tinggalkan di kamarnya karena buru-buru.

Naruko lalu berlari keluar perpustakaan. Untungnya penjaga perputakaan seperti biasa lupa mengunci pintu perpustakaan kalau tidak dia bisa terkunci semalaman di sana.

Naruko lalu berlari di lorong sekolah yang gelap. Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Tanpa sadar dia tersandung sesuatu.

Naruko melihat sesuatu yang menyandungnya. Ternyata itu adalah guru inggris barunya yang sedang merunduk dan yang dia memegang senapan.

"Sasuke-sensei!" teriak Naruko.

_**.**_

_**Flash back on**_

.

Handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Di handphone-nya tertulis Alpha. Dia pun langung menuju ke kamar mandi. Karena sekarang sudah sore dan murid-murid sudah pulang jadi sekolah sepi.

Sasuke menjawab teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Red akan bergerak malam ini. Dia akan memindahkan senjata. Itu informasi yang aku dapat. Segera bersiap, Sasuke." Jawab seseorang di sana.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengakhiri penbicaraan.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Dia lalu membuka lokernya yang terdapat sebuah koper besar. Di dalam koper itu terdapat sebuah senapan jarak jauh yang dilengkapi peredam suara. Kemudian dia membawanya.

Sasuke pergi ke koridor lantai tiga dekat perpustakaan dan menunggu sampai malam.

Saat jam dua belas malam. Keluar pria berambut merah dengan topeng di mukanya. Orang-orang di sebelahnya memanggilnya Red.

Sasuke segera bersiap. Dia mulai mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Red. Saat Sasuke hendak menekan pelatuk tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabraknya. Tembakannya pun menjadi meleset dan malah mengenai tanah.

"Sial!"umpat Sasuke. Sasuke langung menunduk dengan cepat takut terlihat oleh penjahat-penjahat itu.

Saat Sasuke melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ternyata itu adalah muridnya yang terlambat saat masuk.

"Sasuke-sensei!"teriaknya.

.

_**Flash back off**_

.

Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Naruko.

Tiba-tiba banyak tembakan peluru mengarah ke arah mereka. Naru yang tiadak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam melihat Sasuke melindunginya dari pecahan kaca yang mengenainya.

"Kau bisa jalan? Kita harus bersembunyi dari sini!"kata Sasuke.

"Ga. Kakiku terkilir saat jatuh tadi,"jawab Naruko.

Lalu Sasuke menggendong Naruko pergi dari situ. Dia behenti di sebuah ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruko bersembunyi di sana.

"Ukh."kata Sasuke. Ternyata lengan kanannya terkena pecahan kaca dan darahnya mengalir banyak.

"Bertahanlah sensei," kata Naruko sambil mengikatkan saputangannya ke luka Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat hingga rasanya orang yang berjalan itu sudah berada di depan pintu ruang penyimpanan.

Naruko dan Sasuke tidak bicara bahkan mereka menahan nafas mereka agar tidak terdengar. Orang itu diam di depan pintu.

"Red!" kata Orang lain yang datang ke sana. "Kau menemukannya di sana?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada orang di sini," kata Red. "Bagaimana dengan perpindahan senjatanya?"

"Sudah setengahnya, Red. Apa masih mau dilanjutkan?"

"Tidak usah. Kalau terus dilanjutkan dia akan memanggil bantuan dan menangkap kita. Kita pergi sekarang." Kata Red sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan tanpa memeriksanya.

Setelah langkah Red tidak terdengar lagi mereka merasa lega. Tapi setelah itu Sasuke pingsan karena lukanya yang menyakitkan.

To BE Continue

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic pertama aku. Beri aku komen atau kritikan ya :D


	2. Jaminan

**Destiny**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: M SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Hujan baru turun dari langit. Airnya membasahi Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di samping truk-truk besar.

Tiba-tiba dari atas sebuah truk besar jatuh seorang laki-laki berambur hitam dengan mata yang sama persis dengan Sasuke. Dia terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu yang mengenai tanah. Darahnya mulai keluar dengan cepat.

Sasuke berlari menuju dia. Sasuke berlutut untuk menggendongnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu merebut semua yang ku inginkan?" kata laki-laki itu.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Orang yang hendak dia tolong pun tidak ada. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. Dia mencari orang tadi tapi sejauh mata mandang hanya ada kegelapan.

"ITACHI!" teriaknya.

.

**-****DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun. Dia bukan berada di tempat itu lagi melainkan di depan ruang penyimpan alat kebersihan. Dia berbaring di lantai sedangkan kepalanya berada di atas pangkuan seseorang. Jas yang tadi dia pakai tidak ada. Lengan kanan kemejanya disingkap sehingga memperlihatkan lukanya yang sudah diperban. Darahnya masih terlihat merembes di perban itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas.'Mimpi itu lagi,'pikir Sasuke.

"Sensei, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya dan aku juga sudah membalutnya dengan perban."kata Naruko dengan nada cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih,"kata Sasuke. Lalu dia bangun dari pangkuan Naruko. Sasuke masih merasa sedikit pusing saat terbangun jadi dia memegang kepalanya. "Dimana jas ku?"

"Ini,"kata Naruko sambil menyerahkan sebuah jas yang berlumuran darah. "Maaf sensei. Aku memakai jas mu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya,"kata Naruko dengan nada sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan sudah menyelamatkan aku," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Naruko.

Wajah Naruko seketika berubah menjadi merah saat itu.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dalam jasnya. ponselnya terdapat sedikit darah yang menempel.

Sasuke mendapat sebuah pesan di ponselnya dengan pengirimnya bernama Alpha. Dia lalu membuka pesan itu. Isinya adalah: "**Kau harus memberiku penjelasan atas kegagalan ini."**

Sasuke sekali lagi menghela nafas. Lalu dia masukan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Sensei, boleh aku tau sekarang jam berapa?" kata Naruko sedikit malu.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Sekarang jam setengah enam. Kenapa?"

"Setengah enam?!" tanpa Naruko sadari dia berteriak. "Bagaimana ini? Otou-san pasti marah padaku. Oka-san juga. Onii-san juga. Bagaimana ini?" kata Naruko bergumam sendiri.

"Kau mengkahwatirkan mereka? Kalau begitu hubungi mereka."

"Ponsel-ku tertinggal di rumah saat aku pergi sekolah."

"Pakai ponsel-ku saja," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan handphonenya tapi bukan yang dia pakai untuk berhubungan dengan Alpha, bosnya.

"Terima kasih sensei,"kata Naruko sambil mengambil ponsel-nya.

Naruko lalu menekan nomor telepon rumahnya.

"Halo, di sini dengan kediaman Namikaze, ada perlu apa?" kata yang seseorang di sana yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Naruko, Anko.

"Anko!" kata Naruko

"Naruko! Kamu ada dimana? Dari mana saja kamu kemarin? Kau tau semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Raut muka Naruko berubah menjadi sangat menyesal. "Maaf Anko. Aku ketiduran di sekolah saat mengerjakan PR."

"Ya sudahlah. Nanti aku suruh Kakashi untuk menjemputmu. Untung bukan ayahmu yang menjawab telepon. Ngomong-ngomong kamu menelopon menggunakan apa? Ponsel-mu kan ketinggalan di rumah."

"Eeemm, saat aku bangun aku mencari seseorang di sekolah untuk dipinjami ponsel. Ternyata ada seorang guru yang mau mengambil berkasnya. Jadi aku meminjam ponsel darinya." Kata Naruko sambil mengarang cerita. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya ke keluarganya. Bisa-bisa dia tidak dibolehin sekolah lagi oleh ayahnya.

"Oke. Kau harus bilang terima kasih pada sensei mu itu. Kakashi akan pergi sebentar lagi. Jadi tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" setelah itu Anko langsung menutup telepon nya.

Naruko menghela nafas. Kajadian ini baru pertama kali dialami olehnya. Dan itu sangat mengerikan sekali. Apalagi, saat Red yang hampir saja membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan. Jika Red membukanya mungkin sekarang dia sudah tak bernyawa.

Naruko lalu menyerahkan ponsel milik Sasuke. "Terima kasih sensei."

Sasuke mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu menyimpannya di saku kemejanya.

"Anu sensei. Aku mau pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana denganmu sensei? Apa sensei masih sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja. Habis ini aku mau pulang."

"Sensei bisa ikut denganku untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku dijemput."

"Tidak usah. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Oh ya, aku lupa siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruko, sensei."

"Baiklah Naruko kejadian tadi malam lupakan saja. Anggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jangan kau beri tahu keluargamu tentang hal ini. Jangan pernah kamu keluar malam lagi." Wajah Sasuke menjadi serius. "Itu pun jika kau masih ingin hidup."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Aku akan antar kamu ke depan gerbang."

Naruko menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke. "Maaf sensei. Aku sangat menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu selamat."

Lalu mereka pergi ke depan gerbang sekolah.

"Naruko hati-hati ya. Aku pulang dulu,"kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ya sensei."

Naruko menanti kedatangan Kakashi di dekat pos satpam. Di pos itu tidak terdapat seorang pun karena sekarang hari Minggu dan di sekolah Naruko pada akhir pekan satpam boleh libur.

.

.

Belum sampai tiga puluh menit mobil yang dibawa Kakashi sampai di depan sekolah Naruko. Padahal perjalanan ke sekolah Naruko membutuhkan waktu 45 menit.

"Naru!" kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" kata Naruko menghampiri laki-laki bermasker yang baru keluar dari sebuah mobil.

Entah mengapa Kakashi selalu menggunakan masker. Bahkan di rumah pun dia masih saja mamakai maskernya. Naruko pernah dimarahinya karena pernah mencoba membuka maskernya.

"Naruko semua orang di rumah mengkhawatirkan mu. Ibumu sampai menelepon ke teman-temanmu."

Mendengar itu Naruko jadi merasa sangat bersalah. "Maafkan aku Kakashi."

Kakashi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko. Kakashi itu orangnya hanya berbicara yang penting-penting saja.

Kakashi lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruko di bagian belakang.

"Ukh!" kata Naruko ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil. Kakinya yang terkilir masih terasa sakit.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah kaki Naruko.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Naruko untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Kakashi.

Dengan tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung menggendong Naruko ke jok belakang. Dan dia langsung melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Naruko. Dilihatnya kaki Naruko yang terkilir membiru.

"Kakashi kau membuatku kaget!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu sampai membuat kakimu begini?" kata Kakashi sambil memegang kaki Naruko.

"A...aku hanya terpeleset. Aku memang ceroboh." Naruko jika berbohong suka tergagap.

Kakashi melihat wajah Naruko sebentar. Lalu dia pergi ke kursi kemudi sambil menutup pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Nanti kau akan diobati oleh Anko di rumah." Kata Kakashi. Lalu dia menyalakan mobil dan pulang ke rumah.

Diperjalanan pulang Naruko sangat gelisah. Dia takut Kakashi atau Anko tau kalau dia berbohong. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi tidak mementingkannya.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Kakashi menggendong Naruko sampai ke dalam rumah, padahal Naruko sudah memaksanya untuk menurunkannya. Saat berada di rumah dirinya langsung disambut dengan omelan Anko karena kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh sampai kaki mu jadi begini, hah?" tanya Anko sambil membalut kaki Naruko dengan perban.

Naruko tidak bisa menjawab dan dia hanya menunduk ke bawah. Anko sangat menyeramkan jika sudah marah.

Anko melihat sedikit bercak darah bagian bawah rok Naruko. Dia menatap tajam pada bercak itu saat Naruko tidak melihatnya.

Lalu datang Minato dan Kushina. Dia langsung memeluk Naruko. "Naru aku mengkhawatirkan mu...! kemana kau semalam? Aku dan Kushina-chan semalaman menelopon teman-temanmu."

"Dia semalam ada di sekolah! Dia tertidur di sana lagi dan yang yang paling parah, ponsel-nya ketinggalan di rumah!" kata Anko sebelum Naruko sempat menjawab.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Naruto datang dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Naruko dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Naru...! Kau membuat aku kesal! Aku semalaman pergi ke rumah teman-temanmu! Harusnya kau ga sekolah di sana kalau aku tau kau bakal kaya gini!"

Dengan wajah bersalah Naruko melihat keluarganya. "Maaf semuanya. Aku telah mengkhawatirkan kalian. Aku ini sangat ceroboh. Saking ceerobohnya aku sampai aku tertidur di sekolah dan terpeleset."

Mata Minato menjadi berkaca-kaca. "Oke aku akan memaafkanmu."

Wajah Naruko menjadi berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Tapi setiap hari kau harus diantar Kakashi, sarapan bersama, dan setiap akhir pekan kau harus di rumah menemaniku bersama ibumu."

Naruko menatap pasrah ayahnya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau temanku mengajakku bermain?"

"Hmm... baiklah untuk akhir pekan aku akan sedikit bebaskan kamu. Ingat cuma sedikit. Sedikit."kata Minato dengan penekanan pada sedikit. "Sekarang kamu harus istirahat. Otou-san ga mau sampai kamu sakit Naru."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Naruto antar adikmu ke kamarnya, ya"

Kemudian Naruto menggendong Naruko ke kamarnya.

"Naru jangan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Naruto saat menuju ke kamar Naruko.

"Ya. Aku tau itu." Jawab Naruko. Dirinya sudah banyak diceramahi hari ini.

"Kau tau, Kyubinii-san kemarin malam pulang."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi."

"Ya dan dia sangat merindukanmu. Dia cuma di rumah bentar dan untungnya dia tidak tau kau menghilang. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan sangat marah."

Naruto berhenti di depan kamar Naruko untuk membuka pintunya. Lalu dia membaringkan Naruko di atas kasur.

"Kau membuat rumah ini penuh kehangatan. Kalau kau tidak ada aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Karena itu jangan buat aku kehilangan dirimu lagi." Kata Naruto sambil mencium kening Naruko kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Sekarang kamu harus istirahat."

"Baiklah nii-san." Kata Naruko. Kemudian dia tertidur.

Naruto keluar dari kamar itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

'Harusnya tidak ku biarkan Naru masuk sekolah itu.'pikir Naruto.

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju apartemennya. Wajah pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Dia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. Tangannya bergetar saat memgang gagang pintunya. Sasuke membuka pintunya tapi sebelum dia masuk dia sudah jatuh pingsan duluan.

Seseorang yang sudah duluan berada di apartemen Sasuke berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Kau sudah gagal Sasuke," kata orang itu kepada Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun. Dia melihat atap berwarna putih dan disinari lampu putih yang sangat terang. Dirinya bukan berada di apartemennya, tidak juga di sekolah tempat dia menyamar sebagai guru.

Dia melihat kesamping. Di tangan kirinya terdapat selang infus yang berisi darah. Dia kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Seseorang datang keruangannya. Orang itu membawa kopi di tangannya. Dia sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah bangun! Kau tau tidurmu itu lama sekali hahahaha!"kata orang itu.

"Suigetsu dimana aku? Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"tanya Sasuke kepada orang itu.

Suigetsu meminum kopinya. "Kau berada di markas dan kau sudah tidur dua hari. Surat sakitmu sudah dikirim ke sekolah itu. Kabuto yang membawamu ke sini. Dan yang terburuk dia membawamu ke sini dengan wajah yang sangat jelek. Wajahnya seperti kakek-kakek keriput hahahaha!" Itulah cara Suigetsu mengungkapkan kalo orang sedang marah.

Organisasi mereka bernama Akatsuki. Akatsuki merupakan organisasi yang dibuat negara dengan tujuan menangkap penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap. Kadang mereka juga membunuh penjahat-penjahat itu seperti yang Sasuke coba lakukan pada Red karena menurut mereka penjahat itu bila ditangkap bisa saja melarikan diri.

Suigetsu meminumlagi kopinya. "Oh ya! Kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku. Aku sudah menjahit lukamu. Aku jadi kehilangan waktu luangku untuk melakukan itu."

Suigetsu merupakan dokter di markas itu. Dengan usianya yang sama dengan Sasuke, 22 tahun, dia lulus dari sekolah kedokteran. Walaupun Sasuke juga tidak kalah hebat karena dia lulus dari Harvard pada saat dia berumur 18 tahun.

Sasuke turun dari kasur.

"Hei Sasuke! Kamu itu baru bangun jangan dulu kemana-mana!"kata Suigetsu. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang ada di kursi dekat kasurnya.

"Ya sudahlah! Kau keras kepala sekali."kata Suigetsu sambil mendengus.

Sasuke melepas selang infusnya yang tinggal sedikit lalu memberikannya kepada Suigetsu. Sebelum Sasuke pergi Suigetsu menarik lengannya dan menempelkan plester di lengan kirinya yang tadi dipasang infus. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke keluar ruang itu.

"Huh! Dasar workholic,"kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan besar. Di sana terdapat banyak kursi tetapi hanya terdapat satu orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dia berada di kursi yang berada di ujung dan paling besar.

"Sekarang berikan laporan mu. Lebih tepatnya laporan kegagalanmu,"kata orang yang sedang duduk di sana. "Aku telah kehilangan kontak dengan agenku yang berada di Kurama karena kegagalanmu itu. Kemungkinan terburuk, dia telah dibunuh oleh Knight."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berhasil kalau tidak ada gadis pengganggu itu, Pain. Atau harus ku sebut 'Alpha'." Jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Gadis itu tidak penting."

"Perkataanmu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Nama gadis itu Namikaze Naruko."

Pein sedikit tersenyum mendengar nama gadis yang disebutkan Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena jarak mereka yang jauh.

"Kau tau Sasuke, dengan kau bertemu dengan gadis itu kau itu sudah menambah daftar kegagalanmu. Gadis itu tau identitasmu dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja dengan semua rahasiamu."

Sasuke yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Selanjutnya dengan Red. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku berhasil kabur darinya dan dia menghentikan pengangkutan senjata setelah tau ada yang mengincarnya. Aku mendengar bahwa pengangkutannya baru setangahnya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali lagi ke sana."

"Berarti tugasmu belum selesai. Sekarang kamu harus mencari tau dimana senjata itu disimpan dan gagalkan rencana Red untuk pengangkutan senjata berikutnya."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sasuke, kau juga harus mengurusi gadis itu." Kata Pain sebelum Sasuke keluar ruangan.

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup oleh Sasuke. Pain yang berada di ruang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

**.**

Naruko melihat keluar jendela di ruang kelasnya. Pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan Sasuke, sensei-nya yang menolongnya waktu itu. Ini adalah hari ketiga Sasuke tidak ada di sekolah. Naruko ingin sekali menanyakan tentangnya dan kejadian waktu itu. Dia setiap hari pergi melewati ruang guru untuk melihat Sasuke tapi orang itu tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melempar kapur ke arah Naruko.

Naruko tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hei!" teriak Naruko.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu kepadamu. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Namikaze?" kata orang yang melempar kapur itu.

Naruko melihat orang itu. Ternyata dia adalah Orochimaru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. Wajahnya berkerut dan tatapan tajamnya mengarah kepada Naruko. "Maaf sensei aku tadi sedang melamun."

"Kalau lain kali kamu melamun lagi aku keluatkan kamu dari kelasku!"

Lalu Orochimaru kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Orochimaru pun keluar dari kelas itu. Suasana kelas yang tegang akhirnya mencair.

"Naruko! Tadi itu kamu membuat aku mati-matian nahan ketawa. Untung saja ga kelepasan kalo ga Orochi-sensei bakal marah." Kata Tenten yang berada di sebelah bangkunya.

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Naru?" tanya Sakura.

"Naru, apa kamu sedang memikirkan Sasuke-sensei?"kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Ti-tidak kok,"kata Naruko sedikit gagap.

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu Naru. Kita semua tau itu sejak kamu pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Kata Teten.

Wajah Naruko seketika berubah menjadi merah.

"Kalau begitu kita bantu teman kita yang sedang kasmaran ini! Kita buatkan Naru surat cinta untuk sensei idaman Naru!" kata Tenten sambil mengajak Hinata membantunya.

"Jangan!" teriak Naruko. Sementara itu Sakura hanya menatap mereka sambil tertawa.

Tenten menutup telinganya. "Oke oke aku ga akan nulis surat itu."

Naruko menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf ya Naru aku ga bakal ke kantin soalnya aku mau mengerjakan PR ku. Aku lupa mengerjakannya. Dan satu lagi Naru bolehkan aku pinjam PR mu?"

"Ya sudahlah. Lain kali kau harus mengerjakan PR-mu sendiri," Naruko memberikan buku catatannya.

Saat Naruko pergi ke kantin bersama Sakura dan Hinata, Tenten menyimpan buku Naruko dan mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah muda.

"Maaf Naru. Aku tadi cuma berbohong. Akan kuberikan surat ini pada sensei itu!"kata Tenten.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Mendengar itu Tenten langsung bergegas menuju guru. Di tengah jalan Tenten menabrak seseorang.

"Naru!"kata Tenten kaget.

"Tenten kamu mau kemana?"kata Naruko.

"Ke-ke kamar mandi." Tenten terburu-buru pergi namun saat dia pergi dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan surat cinta buatannya.

Naruko mengambil surat itu. "Tenten! Suratmu terja—". Naruko berhenti bicara saat melihat namanya sebagai pengirim surat itu dan ditujukan kepada Sasuke.

Tenten langsung mengambil surat itu. Dengan cepat dia pergi dari hadapan Naruko ke ruang guru.

"Tenten tunggu! Jangan berikan itu kepadanya!" teriak Naruko sambil mengejar Tenten.

Tenten berlari ke ruang guru. Di sana tidak guru karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Tenten membuka laci meja Sasuke dan menyimpan surat itu. Saat dia menutup laci meja itu Naruko datang dan menghampirinya. Tenten tidak sadar jika Naruko sudah berada di belakangnya dan hendak membuka laci meja itu.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" kata seseorang dari belakang saat Naruko baru saja menyentuh laci meja itu.

Tenten dan Naruko langsung berbalik dan melihat wajah orang yang bertanya pada mereka, Sasuke.

"Sensei! Kita sedang mencari Sizune-sensei," kata Tenten menyembunyikan kekagetannya sambil menunjuk ke meja sebelah meja Sasuke yaitu meja Sizune.

"Sizune-sensei tadi sudah pergi. Kalian cepat pergi ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi."kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah sensei,"kata Tenten sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Naruko mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sebelum Naruko keluar Sasuke berbicara kepadanya. "Naruko selesai sekolah ada yang harus aku berbicarakan denganmu jadi jangan dulu pulang."

"Ya sensei," jawab Naruko.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruko menunggunya di kelas yang berada dekat ruang guru. Dia melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruang guru.

"Sensei!" kata Naruko.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruko dan menarik tangannya. Sasuke membawa Naruko ke aula sekolah yang sudah tidak ada orang lagi.

"Apa kau memberi tahu kepada teman-teman mu tentang kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruko mengelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takut membicarakankannya. Aku takut mereka diincar oleh orang itu."

"Tapi tak ada jaminan kalau kau tidak akan mengatakannya kan?"

"A-ku aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberikan jaminannya?" Sasuke mengeluar pistolnya dari balik jasnya. Dia mengarahkannya kepada Naruko. "Bagaimana kalau kamu aku tembak jika kau memberi tahu kejadian itu kepada orang lain?"

Naruko tercengan mendengarnya. "Aku akan menerimanya. Tapi kau jangan membunuh penjahat itu. Dia bisa saja berubahkan?"

Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya ke depan muka Naruko. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbicara begitu setelah dia hampir saja membunuhmu."

"Tapi dia melepaskan kita saat itu, sensei!"

"Dia itu adalah penjahat yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Mungkin saja dia akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi tidak bisakah sensei—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membunuhnya."

Tanpa Naruko sadari dia meneteskan air mata. Lalu dia berlari kaluar dari aula dan keluar sekolah.

Sekarang Sasuke sendiri di aula. Dia menghela nafas lalu berjalan keluar dari aula itu.

Baik Naruko maupun Sasuke tidak menyadari percakapan mereka tadi di dengar oleh seseorang. Orang itu berada di ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olah raga. Setelah tidak ada seorang pun di sana dia keluar. Orang itu memakai seragam wanita SMA Konoha.

Orang itu berteriak sambil meninju dinding yang berada di sebelahnya. Di dinding itu terlihat bekas pukulannya karena dinding itu menjadi retak.

"Menyebalkan sekali pria itu!"kata orang itu

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Maaf ya aku lama update ._.v

Aku suka bingung milih kata-kata yang cocok jadi nya begini deh, update lama. Harap di maklumi

Aku masih mengharapkan komen dan kritikan kalian :D


	3. Rahasia

**Destiny**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: M SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Jam yang berada di kamar Naruto berbunyi, itu menandakan saat ini adalah tengah malam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia memikirkan adiknya. Naruko sudah membaik dari pada saat kejadian itu. Tapi tadi saat pulang sekolah wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan matanya merah. Saat Naruto bertanya kepadanya, Naruko menjawab dengan jawaban yang agak aneh. Naruko bilang dia disuruh oleh temannya untuk cuci muka menggunakan air dari kolam renang sekolahnya karena mereka bilang itu menyehatkan. Saat dia mencobanya, airnya terkena matanya dan rasanya sangat perih hingga dia meneteskan banyak air mata karena itu matanya merah. Kalau wajahnya terlihat sedih itu karena dia merasa telah dibohongi oleh temannya. Dan bodohnya Naruto percaya dengan perkataan adiknya itu dan dia baru menyadari hal tidak masuk akal itu sekarang. Lebih tepatnya saat jamnya berbunyi.

Naruto memukul kapalanya sendiri menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Dia sudah berjam-jam memikirkan itu tapi baru menyadarinya sekarang betapa sempitnya pemikirannya. Padahal Naruto harus melindunginya dan mencegah hal "itu" terjadi lagi. Dia tidak mau seperti dulu lagi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. Ternyata itu adalah Naruko yang memakai baju tidur. Sepertinya dia tidak tidak bisa tidur sama seperti Naruto

Naruto langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan mengikuti Naruko dari belakang. Naruko berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto mengikutinya. Naruko membuka pintu kulkas di dapur yang gelap.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundak Naruko. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Dilihatnya orang yang seperti zombie, matanya setengah terbuka dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya ditambah dengan cahaya yang hanya terdapat dari kulkas membuatnya menakutkan.

"UWWAAA!"teriak Naruko.

"UWWWAAAAA!" Naruto ikut-ikutan teriak.

Setelah mendengar suara dari orang menyeramkan tadi, Naruko baru sadar kalau itu adalah Naruto.

"Naruto-nii! Kamu mengagetkan ku!"kata Naruko.

"Kamu yang ngagetin aku. Aku cuma memegang pundakmu tapi kamu malah teriak," balas Naruto.

Sambil mengeluarkan susu yang berada di kulkas Naruko berbicara, "Aku kira Onii-chan hantu. Jadi aku kaget."

Naruto menyalakan lampu dapur. Sinar dari lampu memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan. "Apa segitu menakutkannya aku sampai kau berteriak?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke wajahnya.

Naruko tertawa. "Wajah Onii-chan seperti mayat hidup."

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruko. Kemudian mendekatkan Naruko ke arah dirinya. Dagu Naruto diletakan di atas kepala Naruko karena Naruko lebih pendek darinya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku begini karena memikirkanmu."kata Naruto.

Naruko kaget mendengarnya. Tapi kegagetan itu berganti menjadi kekesalan saat onii-chan nya itu menggretakan mulutnya di atas kepala Naruko. Naruko langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan onii-chan nya itu.

"Iiih onii-chan!" kata Naruko sambil mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu ke dalamnya.

Naruto langsung mengambil gelas yang berisi susu itu dan langsung meminumnya. "Makasih ya, imotou-ku yang manis. Kamu tau aja kalau aku lagi haus."

"Nii-san! Susu itu buat aku sendiri bukan buat onii-san!" Naruko mulai marah dan menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku kan cuma bercanda,"kata Naruto sambil menuangkan kembali susu ke gelas itu.

Naruto menyerahkan gelas itu ke Naruko lalu dia duduk di kursi. Naruko tidak lagi menggelumbungkan pipinya dan mengikuti onii-chan nya duduk di kursi. Setelah meminum seteguk, Naruko lalu meletakan gelasnya di meja makan yang berada di depannya.

"Nah, sekarang bicarakan masalahmu kepadaku," kata Naruto.

Kakaknya itu tahu betul jika Naruko bangun saat malam-malam dan pergi ke dapur untuk minum susu, pasti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya atau terkadang dia bermimpi buruk.

"Kau bermimpi buruk atau susah tidur?"tanya Naruto.

"Dua-duanya. Aku bermimpi buruk karena itu aku takut tidur lagi." Jawab Naruko.

"Hmm..."Naruto mendengarkannya dengan keadaan setengah tidur. Kepalanya ditopang oleh tangannya agar tidak terjatuh ke meja makan.

"Nee... Naruto-nii menurutmu bagaimana kalau seorang temanmu yang mau melakukan kesalahan walaupun dia tahu itu salah dan kau sudah memberitahunya dia tetap tidak mau menghentikan perbuatannya. Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk menghentikannya?"

"Wah wah. Sepertinya masalah imotou-ku ini cukup serius ya."

"Onii-chan aku serius tau," Naruko menggelembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Kalau aku yang mendapat masalah itu, aku akan menghentikannya dengan segala macam usahaku. Aku tidak mau kalau aku sampai menyesal karena tidak bisa menghentikannya dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naru aku tahu kau belum mengeluarkan semua usahamu kan?" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut imotou-nya itu. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena itu."

Naruko meminum habis semua susu yang berada di gelasnya. "Terimakasih Onii-chan! Saranmu sangat membantu!"

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akhirnya bisa tenang,"kata Naruto yang akhirnya tertidur di meja makan.

Naruko menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "Onii-chan kalau mau tidur di kamarmu!"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan kata-kata adiknya itu walau pun sudah digoyang-goyangkan sekeras apa pun.

"Ternyata kalian di sini. Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana."kata seseorang dari arah pintu dapur.

Naruko melihat ke arah itu. "Anko-chan!"

Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka. "Ohh... Anko...," katanya dengan nada datar dan tanpa semangat.

"Ya ampun Naruto kau ini benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie,"kata Anko.

"Tapi aku ini zombie yang tampan hehe,"balas Naruto.

"Cepatlah bangun Minato-sama memanggilmu tahu,"kata Anko sambil memukul-mukul pipi Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung bangun dan berdiri. Dia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut imotou-nya sekali lagi. "Naru aku pergi dulu ya. Kamu kan udah minum susu dan mendapat saran dari ku jadi tidur yang nyenyak ya."katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menguap.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Jika dia dipanggil oleh ayahnya pasti ada pekerjaan untuknya. Pekerjaan membunuh. Pekerjaan yang paling dibenci Naruko. Bahkan saat mereka kecil Naruko tidak membiarkan Naruto membunuh semut kecil. Tapi dia melakukan ini untuk melindunginya.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Terlihat ayahnya sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Kemudian dia menutup teleponnya.

"Agen X sudah menemukan penyusupnya tapi dia tidak bisa memburunya karena dia berada di wilayah kita. Jika dia terlihat di markas kita maka penyamarannya akan terbongkar. Penyusup itu adalah orang yang telah memberi tahu rencana perpindahan senjata kita pada musuh," kata Minato sambil melihat Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Besok kau akan lihat dia menjadi beberapa bagian. Kau cukup memberi tahu nama dan wajahnya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, Agen X berkata padaku tentang sesuatu, yaitu..."

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Pein berada di ruangannya yang berada di markas Akatsuki menerima panggilan. Dia langsung menjawabnya.

"Maaf Pein-san aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Aku sekarang sedang bersebunyi di markas Kurama. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menghubungi lagi. Jadi dengar aku baik-baik,"kata seseorang di sana. Nafasnya tersenggal-sengal.

"Kurama memiliki relasi dengan suatu organisasi. Aku bertemu dengan seorang agennya di—ukh!" pembicaraan orang itu terhenti. Ponsel orang itu terjatuh. Dari telepon terdengar suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Tayuya! Ada apa denganmu Tayuya?!"teriak Pein.

Seseorang mengambil ponsel agen itu. "Moshi-moshi! Maaf ketua Akatsuki yang terhormat, atau boleh ku sebut Pein. Tayuya sedang ada urusan dengan rekanku. Jadi dia tidak bisa diganggu. Kalau ada yang mau disampaikan bilang saja padaku." suara orang itu terdengar cempreng karena alat perubah suara.

"Knight!" teriak Pein.

"Ya ampun jangan teriak-teriak begitu di telepon. Kau tidak tahu tatakrama ya? Apalagi sekarang aku sedang bad mood karena pernyataan seseorang itu. Kau mau aku bunuh HAH!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Knight."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, aku bunuh saja agenmu yang satu lagi untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku hahahahaha!"kata Knight sambil tertawa keras.

Pein langsung menutup teleponnya. Padahal sedikit lagi dia tau rahasia Kurama. Kalau saja Tayuya lebih cepat berbicara dengannya dia tidak akan kehilangan informasi yang berhaga dengan sia-sia.

Pein melempar barang-barang yang berada di mejanya sambil berteriak. Sekarang Tayuya sudah tidak ada, jadi Pein harus memanfaatkan Sasuke dengan benar sebelum Sasuke dibunuh dan Sasuke juga harus membawakan sesuatau yang dia inginkan selama ini.

"Sasuke kau harus bawakan aku 'itu' sebelum kau dibunuh olehnya!" teriak Pein.

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Naruto tertidur di meja makan.

"Hei nii-chan! Bangun! Nanti telat loh," kata Naruko.

"Aku ga bakal telat kok. Tenang aja," kata Naruto. Matanya setengah terbuka saat mendengarkan Naruko.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu otou-san, okaa-san, onii-chan!"kata Naruko kepada Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto.

"Naru! Nanti aku akan jemput kamu, jadi jangan kemana-mana ya sebelum aku datang." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah onii-chan!"kata Naruko. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi ke tempat parkir bersama Kakashi.

Hening sejenak di ruang makan.

Minato meneguk kopinya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto?" kata Minato memecah keheningan.

"Hanya menghilangkan kekesalanku saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"tanya Naruto.

"Asalkan kau tidak berbuat macam-macam, aku ijinkan."

"Cuma sekedar gretakan supaya dia tidak macam-macam terhadap 'The K'."

"Hm,"kata Minato sambil meminum kopi.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Naruto tersenyum jahat. "Terimakasih atas ijinnya, otou-san." Lalu dia berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

**Naruko POV**

Aku berlari ke gedung sekolahku. Semua orang yang sedang berjalan ke sekolah melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan penasaran.

Kenapa Kakashi menurunkanku di depan sekolah padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menurunkanku agak jauh dari sekolah. Dia selalu bilang kalau ini untuk menjagaku. Tapi caranya jangan kaya tadi. Aku ga mau jadi orang yang berbeda dari orang lain karena hal ini.

Sebelum aku menuju ke kelas aku melewati ruang guru di lantai satu. Aku melihat Sasuke-sensei sedang berbicara dengan Sizune-sensei yang duduk di sebelahnya. Melihatnya aku jadi teringat perkataanya kemarin,_ "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membunuhnya."_

Perkataannya itu masih terngiyang di kepalaku. Saat pertama kali mendengarnya entah kenapa aku menangis. Bukan karena itu perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan tapi mungkin itu karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tapi sekarang aku akan mencoba membujuknya seperti yang disarankan oleh onii-chan. Kuharap bujukanku bisa meyakinkannya.

Saat aku melihatnya berdiri dari kursinya aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas.

Di kelas seperti biasa suasananya ribut sekali karena pelajaran belum dimulai. Tapi kalau ada Orochimaru-sensei suasana di kelas serasa seperti kuburan yang membuatmu merinding. Rasanya seperti dihantui oleh Orochimaru. Kesalahan sekecil apa pun pasti akan kena marah darinya.

"Naruko!" teriak Tenten yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Tenten!"teriakku kepadanya. Aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Entah kenapa kemarin itu rasa seperti seminggu. Aku jadi sangat merindukan mereka.

"Aduh kamu ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata ku dengan sebal.

"Apa benar begitu? Kamu ga dimarahin sama Sasuke-sensei kan gara-gara kejadian kemarin?" raut muka Teten berubah menjadi serius.

Aku baru ingat kalau kemarin Tenten menuliskan surat cinta atas namaku untuk Sasuke-sensei dan aku belum mengambil surat itu dari laci mejanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengambil suratnya sebelum sensei membacanya,"kataku berbohong kepadanya. Semoga saja Sasuke-sensei belum membacanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Tenten menghembuskan nafas lega. "Maafkan aku ya Naruko."

"Naruko kau kemana kemarin? Tidak biasanya kau seperti kemarin," tanya Sakura.

Seperti biasa Sakura selalu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ada yang harus aku ambil, Sakura," aku berbohong lagi.

_Teng teng _(bunyi bel sekolah)

"Ayo cepat Naruko! Sudah waktunya untuk pelajaran memasak!" kata Tenten.

"Iya."

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Di ruangan memasak, Naruko dan teman-temannya sedang sibuk membuat mengaduk bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Kali ini Hinata menjadi teman sekelompok Naruko.

"Naruko tolong cairkan mentega ini," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan panci berisi mentega.

Naruko diam sejenak. Dari wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecemasan tapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya. "Baiklah."

Naruko kemudian meletakan panci itu di atas kompor. Tangannya yang memgang pematik api kompor sedikit gemetar. Dari pinggir keningnya keluar keringat dingin.

"Ada apa Naruko?" kata Hinata karena heran melihat Naruko diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruko.

"Um... apa kau tidak bisa menyalakan kompornya?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"I...iya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyalakannya," kata Hinata sambil menyalakan kompor itu.

Saat api dari kompor menyala Naruko langung memegang lengan Hinata dengan keras.

"Ah... maaf Hinata,"kata Naruko.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Sekarang kompornya sudah menyala. Kamu bisa menggunakannya. Lain kali kalau ada yang tidak bisa bilang padaku, oke!"

"Ya."

Sebenarnya Naruko bukan tidak bisa menyalakan kompor tapi dia memiliki phobia terhadap api. Dia memiliki phobia ini dari kecil. Dia sering kali berteriak histeris saat melihat api. Tapi sekarang ketakutannya sudah mulai berkurang, dia tidak lagi berteriak jika melihat api.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda bahwa untuk siswa pulang.

"Naruko! Kau mau pulang bersama kita?"tanya Tenten.

"Maaf, Tenten. Aku dijemput onii-san. Jadi aku menunggu dia dulu," kata Naruko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pulang dulu ya. Dah!"

"Dah!"

Dari belakang Naruko melihat teman-temannya pergi. Setelah agak jauh, dia kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah. Dia berkeliling mencari seseorang.

Saat dia berjalan menaiki tangga dia melihat orang yang dia cari. Seorang berambut hitam yang memakai jas sedang memegang buku hendak menuruni tangga, iris onixnya sedang melihat ke arah bawah, Sasuke-sensei. Tadinya Naruko ingin segera menghampirinya tapi dia malah bersebunyi di ruang kelas yang bersebelahan dengan tangga sebelum Sasuke melihatnya.

Di balik ruang kelas itu Naruko melihat sebuah bingkisan dengan pita biru. Di dalamnya berisi kue kering yang dia buat saat kelas memasak. Kuenya agak gosong, jadi Naruko agak malu untuk menyerahkannya. Dia melakukan ini untuk membujuk Sasuke agar tidak membunuh penjahat itu.

Naruko menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya.

Naruko keluar dari kelas itu. Dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang bejalan dari belakang. Saat dia mau menghampirinya, ponselnya bergetar. Dia melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya, Narutonii-san. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Sasuke tadi berjalan tapi Sasuke sudah tidak ada karena dia belok ke arah ruang guru.

Naruko menerima panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi," kata orang dari telepon itu.

"Onii-san, ada apa?"tanya Naruko.

"Naru, aku lagi ada di rumah. Sebentar lagi mau pergi jemput kamu. Jadi tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Jangan kemana-mana ya." setelah itu teleponnya langsung ditutup oleh Naruto sebelum Naruko mengucapkan satu kata seperti, 'baiklah' atau 'oke' kepada Naruto.

'Kenapa sih Onii-san selalu to the point ngomongnya?'pikir Naruko.

Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke tasnya, dia langsung pergi keluar gedung sekolah. Dia tidak jadi menemui Sasuke. Dia takut terlalu lama berbicara dengan Sasuke sementara Naruto datang dan mencari-carinya karena tidak ada di gerbang sekolah. Naruto juga suka marah-marah kalau dia tidak menepati janjinya dan marahnya itu sangat menyeramkan.

Dia berjalan ke dekat pos satpam dan diam menunggu Naruto di sana.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Sasuke segera menyelesaikan pelajarannya di kelas itu dan langsung keluar kelas. Dia berjalan menuju tangga. Dari atas Sasuke melihat Naruko yang hendak naik tangga tapi dia hiraukan. Lalu Sasuke melihat Naruko bersembunyi di ruang kelas. Dia tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang guru.

Buat apa mengurusi seseorang yang labil seperti itu, itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke belok di koridor pertama untuk ke ruang guru. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang agak aneh. Biasanya suara guru-guru yang sedang mengobrol itu terdengar sampai keluar ruang. Dia menyiapkan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang guru.

Sebuah pistol ditodongkan oleh seseorang tepat di sebelah kepalanya. Orang itu memakai jaket, hoody-nya dia pakai, dan topi. Di wajahnya terdapat topeng orang yang tersenyum jahat (topengnya kaya yang dipakai penjahat di anime black bullet).

"Hallo! Sepertinya tuan agen rahasia ini sudah bersiap-siap,"suara orang itu nyaring karena alat pengubah suara. "Apakah kau sedang ketakutan?" dia lalu tertawa.

"Knight!" teriak Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia arahkan pistolnya ke arah Knight.

Knight langsung mengeluarkan pistol lainnya dari jaketnya lalu menembak tangan Sasuke yang memegang pistol tadi. Seketika pitol itu terpental jauh dari Sasuke dan tangannya pun berdarah.

"Apa kau tidak mengira aku punya senjata lain? Kau sungguh agen murahan!" kata Knight.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu."

Walau pun tidak terlalu terlihat wajah Sasuke menjadi kaget. Sasuke melihat ke samping, ke arah Knight. Dilihatnya mata biru dari orang yang mengancamnya itu. Mata yang indah itu memancarkan kebenciannya.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya hidupmu berakhir, haha."

Saat Knight menekan pelatuk di pistolnya, Sasuke menutup matanya.

_Dor!_

Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah itu. Dia lalu membuka matanya. Dilihatnya kertas warna-warni keluar dari pistol itu.

"Bercanda. Hahahaha... aku ga menyangka kamu akan sekaget itu. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang ingin membunuhmu hanya saja boss ku itu melarangku. Jadi aku untuk sementara bermain-main dulu dengan mu."

Sasuke yang melihat Knight sedang lengah segera menendang kakinya sampai terjatuh. Sasuke segera mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Knight. Knight juga sudah mengarakan pitolnya ke arah Sasuke. Kedua pistol sekarang berada tepat di depan kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ya ampun kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" kata Knight dengan nada malas. "Aku langsung saja pada intinya. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau main-main dengan 'the K'. AKU AKAN MENYIKSAMU!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'the K'? Ternyata kau telah mencuri senjata terkuat negara." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?" nada bicara Knight berubah menjadi heran. Lalu dia memegang kepalanya. "Ah! Aku lupa itu informasi rahasia negara level S. Wajar saja agen rendahan sepertimu tidak tahu."

'Apa maksudnya? Dengan pangkatku seharusnya aku sudah bisa mengakses semua file rahasia negara' pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau begini sudah waktunya aku pergi,"kata Knight. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil sesuatu di belakang jaketnya dengan cepat.

Melihat itu Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pistol ke tangan knight. Saat dia hendak menekan pelatuknya, dia merasa tangannya tertusuk sesuatu, sehingga tembakannya meleset. Dia melihat tiga jarum akupuntur menempel di lengan dan bahunya.

Dengan cepat Knight menusukan tiga jarum dari tangannya yang tadi dibidik ke bahu dan lengan Sasuke. Dia segera memberikan beberapa pukulan pada bagian tubuh Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke tidak bisa digerakan dan dia terjatuh.

"Selama kurang lebih sejam kau akan lumpuh seperti ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku kabur atau apapun yang menurut pikiranmu karena aku akan kembali lagi untuk bermain denganmu."kata Knight sambil berjalan menuju jendela. Saat mencapainya dia berhenti sejenak. "Oh ya, mengenai yang aku bicarakan tadi aku serius akan menyiksamu loh."

Knight menoleh ke arah Sasuke sebentar karena dia ingin melihat untuk terakhir kalinya korbannya itu. Tiba-tiba dua peluru melesat ke arahnya. Peluru pertama mengenai tangannya dan yang kedua sedikit meleset tapi menyebabkan luka melintang di lehernya. Dia melihat Sasuke yang gemetar sambil memegang pistolnya dengan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah di lantai.

Knight tertawa sangat keras. "Terimakasih Sasuke! Kau meyakinkan aku betapa aku harus membunuhmu! Sampai berjumpa lagi!"teriaknya.

Knight lalu melompat keluar jendela dan berlari menjauh.

Sementara itu Sasuke berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang masih bergetar. Dia mengambil sebuah suntikan berisi cairan berwarna kuning. Dia suntikan cairan itu ke tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

Cairan berwarna kuning itu adalah obat yang diberikan Suigetsu kepadanya agar di bisa menggerakan tubuhnya saat di lumpuhkan. Tapi obat itu baru eksperimen yang masih harus dikembangkan jadi setelah menggunakannya tubuh akan merasakan sakit yang sangat besar.

Setelah beberapa menit tangannya berhenti gemetar dan tubuh sedikit demi sedikit bisa digerakan. Lalu dia mencabut jarum akupuntur yang di tusukan Knight dan menyimpannya di dalam jasnya sebagai bukti. Setelah agak kuat Sasuke berdiri.

Saat tadi dia berhadapan dia tidak melihat keseliling. Ternyata para guru yang tengah tak sadarkan diri duduk di meja guru. Sasuke memeriksa salah satu guru. Setelah tau denyut nadi dan nafasnya normal dia merasa lega.

Dia segera menelopon markas Akatsuki.

"Knight. Dia tadi berada di SMA Konoha. Tapi dia sudah kabur. Dia mungkin akan kembali lagi."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Knight berlari ke arah sebuah gudang. Dia menggeser-geserkan barang yang ada di sana sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu yang menuju bawah tanah yang berada di lantai. Dia masuk ke dalamnya melalui sebuah tangga.

Saat dia mencapai dasar. Lampu-lampu menyala karena ada sensor panas. Dia berada di sebuah saluran air yang besar. Dia terus berjalan sambil meraba dinding. Dia berhenti saat menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari, tombol rahasia. Dia menekannya.

Tiba-tiba dari air keluar sebuah ruangan. Di pintu ruangan itu terdapat pemindai sidik jari, retina, suara, dan juga setelah itu kata kunci. Knight melakukan semua pemindaian.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan dia segera masuk. Pintu itu tertutup kembali. Kini seluruh ruangan itu turun kebawah. Setelah berhenti bergerak pintu itu terbuka lagi. Di depannya terdapat jalan yang menuju tempat rahasia Kurama. Knight lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat rahasia.

Sambil berjalan dia melepas sarung tangan, topi, jaket, kaos, sehingga dia telanjang dada. Topengnya dia lempar sampai pecah. Luka di lengan dan lehernya yang masih mengucurkan darah dia biarkan.

Knight a.k.a Naruto berteriak. "DASAR AGEN MURAHAN BRENGSEK!"

Dia berhenti di salah satu pintu yang berada di tempat rahasia lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya seperti kamar biasa. Naruto membuka lemari yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Di lemari itu terdapat berbagai macam P3K. Naruto mengambil perban dan melilitkannya asal di lengan dan lehernya.

Dia membuka lemari yang berisi baju dan mengganti baju dan celananya. Dia juga mengambil sebuah syal dan sepatu.

Naruto menghela nafas. 'Kau harus tenang Naruto. Kau akan bertemu dengan imotou mu. Jangan sampai kau marah-marah ga jelas di depan nya.'pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah memakai sepatu dia berjalan keluar. Dia berjalan mengelilingi tempat rahasia Kurama dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang mirip dengan pintu yang membawanya kemari. Dia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu yang berada di sana lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam dia memakai syalnya.

Pintunya terbuka. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah tangga. Dia lalu naik ke atas. Dia keluar dari saluran air itu ke sebuah tempat yang agak sunyi. Di sana terdapat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dan garis merah yang bagus.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci mobil itu lalu mengendarainya.

Tak sampai lima menit Naruto sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha. Dia membunyikan klaksonnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya datang seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Onii-chan kamu lama sekali,"kata Naruko sambil menggelembungkan pipi.

"Gomen Naru. Aku sibuk memilih baju."balas Naruto.

"Emang onii-chan mau ngajak aku kemana?"

"Rahasia. Kamu anggap saja ini kayak kencan."kata Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut imotou-nya.

"Onii-san ga punya pacar sih jadi kencannya bareng aku."

"Hahahahaha. Kamu bisa aja."

Dan mereka pun bersenang-senang sampai jam enam malam dan pulang ke rumah.

.

**-DESTINY|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Besok paginya Naruto dan Naruko sarapan di ruang makan seperti biasa.

"Onii-san kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum?" tanya Naruko yang sikap onii-san yang aneh pagi ini.

"Ah... tidak aku cuma sedang merasa bahagia."kata Naruto.

Naruko yang masih heran melanjutkan memakan sarapannya. Setelah itu dia berangkat bersama Kakashi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah SMA Konoha berbunyi.

Wali kelas Naruko, Yamato-sensei masuk. Murid-murid yang tadi mengobrol menjadi diam.

"Dengar semuanya. Kelas kita sekarang kedatangan seorang murid baru." Kata Yamato-sensei.

Kelas menjadi ribut membicarakan murid baru itu.

"Ayo masuk, Naruto." Kata Yamato-sensei.

Apa barusan Naruko tidak salah dengar, Yamato-sensei menyebutkan nama onii-san nya.

'Apa aku salah dengar ya? Barusan Yamato-sensei bilang Narto kan? Bukan Naruto,' pikir Naruko.

Murid pindahan itu masuk. Yang lain semakin ribut membicarakannya.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Mohon bantuannya,"kata murid pindahan itu.

"Eeehh..!"

To Be Continue

.

.

.

**Note from me:**

**Gomen aku update lama. Padahal seminggu udah update chap 2 udah ada beberapa lembar. Ini semua gara-gara aku mikirin tugas, remedial yang tak kunjung sileseii, dan nilai ulangan yang 'tidak rasional'. Baru kali ini aku dapat nilai segini. Kalo sama guru lain ga bakal segitu nilainya.**

**-skip-**

**Gomen jadi curhat.**

**Untu****k kawaihana sama ****sherry dark jewel : gomen, aku ga bakal kasih tau dulu siapa yang ngehancurin tembok itu. tapi dia itu agen yang dikirim suatu organisasi untuk ngelindungin Naruko.**

**Spesial thanks: ****kawaihana, ****sherry dark jewel, ****Uzumaki Shizuka, ****minyak tanah****, ****Ciel-Kky30****, Naminamifrid****.**

**Chapter 4 (Pride):**

"**Aku akan bertarung dengan nama yang di berikan padaku"**

"**Kenapa ex-human sepertimu dijadikan agen?"**

"**Kyubinii-san pulang."**


End file.
